La historia de Tomoyo y Touya
by alasencadenadaslira
Summary: La historia de como se desarrollo esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1

Secuela de celos, decidí hacer toda una serie de cómo evoluciono esta pareja, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.

Esto seria lo que llaman una escena perdida, pues esta escena toma lugar un domingo después del capitulo 66.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La historia de Tomoyo y Touya

Estaba en mi casa, viendo algunos de mis videos, más específicamente el de la cita de navidad de Sakura.

En ese momento Sakura y Li habían salido hacia los arbustos y yo no entendía que pasaba, cuando aparece la carta sueño y hace que todo el mundo caiga dormido, incluyéndome a mí por supuesto.

Cuando me doy cuenta que cuando me dormí, la cámara cayó en dirección puntando a Touya.

Me enrojecí inmediatamente, se veía muy guapo dormido, cuando me doy cuenta de que tiene al lado al joven Yukito.

Siento como mis ojos se empiezan a aguar, Sakura ya me había contado que la persona mas importante de Yukito era Touya, y que el le correspondía, aun lo recuerdo.

Flash Back

Yo estaba yendo a mi casa junto con Sakura, la había visto muy deprimida desde esta mañana, se que ayer hablo con joven Yukito, ¿Será que algo salio mal?

Llegamos a la casa, le pedí a una de las sirvientas que nos trajera té y galletas, llegamos a mi habitación y no tardo mucho en traerlas.

Una vez ambas sentadas en la mesa, con las galletas y el té al frente, decidí preguntarle.

Sakura has estado muy extraña ¿Paso algo con el joven Yukito en el camino de las estrellas?

Ella-que había mirado distante su té-levanto la mirada sorprendida, luego su mirada de sorpresa se desvaneció y se le empezó a nublar la mirada.

¡Hay Tomoyo!—dijo acercándose a mi sollozando sobre mi hombro.

Yo trate de tranquilizarla.

Sakura quiero ayudarte, pero si no me dices lo que paso no puedo—dije yo tratando de enterarme.

Veras—dijo Sakura quitándose los restos de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—Ayer me confesé a Yukito—dijo Sakura tratando de contener las lágrimas, yo estaba estupefacta, ¿Sakura se había confesado, y yo no lo había podido gravar?—el me dijo que yo no lo quería de esa forma, al analizar mis sentimientos, me di cuenta de que tenia razón, también me dijo que la persona mas importante para el era mi hermano, y que el le correspondía, después hable con Shaoran y…

Pero yo ya no escuchaba, había dejado de escuchar cuando oí _el le correspondía_, eso me había calado hasta el fondo. Me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia el hermano de Sakura cuando lo vi bailando con aquella chica, y me había prometido a mi misma que a pesar de todo, yo seria feliz mientras el lo fuera.

Me repetía eso millones de veces, incluso una vez se lo dije a Sakura, yo creía que yo ya estaba convencida de eso. Pero al oír que el hermano de Sakura correspondía al joven Yukito me dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar, yo ya sabia que el jamás quería a una chiquilla ricachona que estaba obsesionada con su hermana, sobretodo porque el es 7 años mayor que yo, pensé que me había resignado, pero al parecer no era así.

Puse todo mi esfuerzo por oír a Sakura y no llorar, el propósito de esto era ayudar a mi amiga, y no ponerme a llorar como una idiota por una causa más que perdida.

Luego de que Sakura se calmo un poco la envíe a casa en un limosina, normalmente en el estado que estaba la hubiera acompañado, pero no quería correr el riesgo de ver a su hermano, por que no podría aguantar las ganas de llorar frente a el.

Fin del Flash Back

Luego de que Sakura se fue me prohibí llorar, tenia que olvidar a Touya costara lo que costara.

Y no había llorado, hasta ahora. Era imposible de evitar, había intentado todo lo que se me había ocurrido: ignorarlo, superarlo, evitarlo, pero nada me había servido.

Por más que quisiera, por más que renegara este sentimiento, siempre volvía, por más que me digiera mil veces que esto no podía ser, no se iba.

Creo que ya es momento de aceptarlo, amo a Touya Kinomoto con toda mi alma, y jamás me va a corresponder.

Empiezo a llorar mas fuerte, me tiro en mi cama y me tapo la cara con una almohada, tratando de detener inútilmente las lágrimas.

Bueno, si no puedo evitar llorar, por lo menos puedo descargar todo lo que siento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Aquí les traigo el primer capi! Ok se que esta mal dejarlo así, pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente cap todo se arreglara.

Bien tal vez se pregunten… ¿Pero si esto es una secuela y también serie, por que no lo siguió desde "Celos"? Y es buena pregunta, verán, como en "Celos" dije que se trataba de los pensamientos de Tomoyo del capitulo 14 únicamente en el summary, cuando un lector leyera el primer capitulo se preguntaría ¿Dónde es esto? así que inicie otra serie.

Es mi primera serie que TouyaXTomoyo, así que no sean muy malitos.

Lira.


	2. Un buen amigo

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un buen amigo

Estaba llorando en mi cama, descargando todo lo que sentía, era tan triste, ¿Por qué me tenia que enamorar de él? ¿Por qué no me pude enamorar de un galante de la televisión como las demás chicas?

Creo que esto es de familia, Sakura se enamoro de un chico mayor que ella y no le correspondió, y yo estoy enamorada de su hermano y el no me corresponde. ¿Es que acaso para las Amamiya* nunca conseguirán a chicos mayor que ellas? Claro que esta la mamá de Sakura, pero ella debe ser una excepción, excepción que obviamente no soy yo.

Con esto comprendo mejor a Mei Ling, ella se enamoro de Shaoran y termino con el corazón roto, y ahora yo estoy destrozada por Touya, solamente que yo no tengo a nadie sobre quien llorar.

— A ¿señorita Tomoyo?—dijo una sirvienta entrando a mi habitación.

Yo rápidamente me levanto y limpio mis lágrimas tratando de que se notara menos el hecho de que parecía una Maria Magdalena.

— ¿Qué pasa Lila?—digo yo.

— Pues venia a decirle que un chico que se hace llamar Hiraguizagua Eriol esta preguntando por usted, pero le diré que no se encuentra.

— No, no, hazlo pasar—dije yo, había olvidado que hoy tenía que hacer el proyecto con Hiraguizagua.

— ¿Esta segura? No se ve muy bien—dijo Lila notando la almohada mojada donde yo había estado llorando.

— Si, si estoy bien, no se preocupe—digo sonriendo como siempre tratando de que se vea natural.

— Esta bien señorita, lo haré pasar—dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Yo agarro un pañuelo y trato de quitar el rastro de lágrimas restantes.

— Buenos días Daudoji, vine para lo del proyec…¿estuviste llorando?—dijo Hiraguizagua viendo mis ojos.

— Estoy bien Hiraguizagua, ¿se te a ocurrido algo para lo del proyecto?—dijo tratando de sonar como siempre, pero mi voz no era muy convincente al igual que mi sonrisa falsa.

— Creo que te estas confundiendo de persona—dijo Hiraguizagua, sin que yo comprendiera a que se refería—yo no soy Sakura, no puedes engañarme fácilmente, ahora, dime que paso.

— Pues—mi mirada se dirige al suelo, me daba pena decírselo a él.

— Puedes decírmelo—dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama—somos amigos ¿no?

— Si pero—seguía sin mirarle. Hiraguizagua me agarra de la barbilla y me obliga a mirarle a los ojos.

— Puedes confiar en mi—dijo amablemente, tenia unos hermosos ojos, el era guapo, pero no tanto como Touya.

Touya…

Enseguida mis ojos ya no resisten más y empiezo a llorar en su hombro.

El se asombro al principio, pero luego ya no estaba tenso y me puso una mano en mi espalda.

— Ya, ya, tranquila—me decía dulcemente, dándome apoyo— ¿quieres decirme que pasó?

— Bueno—me salgo del escondite que era su hombro y lo miro a la cara, con algo de rubor en las mejillas, después de todo seria la primera vez que lo diría en voz alta—estoy triste porque—respiro hondo y me armo de valor—estoy enamorada del hermano de Sakura y se que el no le corresponde—digo de un tiro y sin remordimientos. Los ojos de Hiraguizagua se abren hasta más no poder, se notaba que estaba sorprendido.

— P-pero ¿como?—dijo tratando de que las palabras le salieran de forma fluida.

— Eso mismo me he estado preguntando yo—dije sin un ápice de broma a pesar de lo que acababa de decir.

— Y ¿desde cuando?—por su tono de voz, empezaba a recuperarse de la sorpresa.

— La verdad no estoy segura, solo se que me di cuenta en cuarto grado.

— Antes de que yo llegara—dijo mas para el mismo que para mi— ¿y por que supone que ese joven no le corresponde?

— Porque cuando hable con Sakura me dijo quien era la persona mas importante para el, y no era yo—dije volviendo a mirar al suelo.

— Puede que malinterpretara sus palabras—dijo Hiraguizagua muy seguro, yo levanto la mirada mirándole a la cara sin comprender—el que sea la persona mas importante para el no signifique que este enamorado de ese chico.

— ¿A que se refiere? Creo que me he confundido

— Me refiero a que es la persona mas importante para el porque es su mejor amigo—dijo sonriéndome un poco, tratando de que me sintiera mejor—y tal vez el amigo del hermano de Sakura no le dijo de quien estaba enamorado para no lastimar los sentimientos de la joven**.

— Aunque el joven Touya no estuviera enamorado de Yukito, ¿Qué podría ver el en mí? Yo soy solo la mejor amiga de su hermana que esta obsesionada con grabarla y hacerle trajes—el joven Hiraguizagua me pone su mano en mi mejilla.

— Mire, se que no nos conocemos de mucho, pero yo le considero una gran amiga para mí, y una maravillosa persona, es amable, modesta, alegre, positiva, tiene muchas cualidades—me halaga Hiraguizagua.

— Muchas gracias Hiraguizagua, pero creo que se le olvida que el varios años mayor que yo—le recalco.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Como bien dice el dicho, el amor no conoce la edad—me dice tratando de animarme, pero yo aun no estoy del todo convencida—te diré que, ¿Y si vamos por un helado para que te animes?

— Esta bien—acepto la oferta, el se levanta de la cama y me da la mano como todo un caballero.

Nos vamos de la mansión, tuvimos que escapar por la parte de atrás para que los guardaespaldas no me vieran. Salimos lo más rápido de ahí y nos dirigimos a la plaza donde compramos unos helados.

Compramos los helados y nos sentamos en una mesa.

— Muchísimas gracias Hiraguizagua, necesitaba salir de mi habitación—le agradecí.

— No tienes porque agradecerme, y por favor dime Eriol—me pide.

— Esta bien, y tú llámame Tomoyo, ¿Si?—le pedí esta vez yo.

— Tomoyo, creo que de aquí en adelante tendremos una gran amistad—me dice levantando el helado, yo levanto el mió y correspondo al brindis con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamento mucho la tardanza, se me fue la computadora con el capitulo grabado, espero que me perdonen.

Amamiya*: Es la familia materna de Sakura, y como Tomoyo y Sakura son primas de segunda sangre, también la familia de Tomoyo.

Y tal vez el amigo del hermano de Sakura no le dijo de quien estaba enamorado para no lastimar los sentimientos de la joven**: Se que Tomoyo nunca dijo de que manera se entero Sakura, pero recuerden que él estaba vigilando a Sakura, y Tomoyo estaba muy sentimental como para fijarse.


End file.
